One high tech robot too many
by Skyefall O. Bunnymund
Summary: what if the real toby survived? and stole some blue core energy from Zog? And make an animal robot for himself? Find out what will happen when the robot is stolen and taken to Ministry of Science? Find out in one high tech robot too many. I own the oc/robot t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: One high tech robot too many

**Summery**: what if the real toby survived? and stole some blue core energy from Zog? And make an animal robot for himself? Find out what will happen when the robot is stolen and taken to Ministry of Science? Find out in one high tech robot too many.

**Note**: The real toby will be called toby and Astro, will be called Asrto. And no their is no pairing...might be in later chapters...I don't know is is just until my astro boy fan dome fades away. Oh and toby will be on the surface. while astro lives on Metro City, which is back in the air.

* * *

(Toby's prov.)

when I woke up I see all of the trash from Metro city. _'Oh no! I fell of the surface! I'll soon be dead!'_ I thought as I see an big old construction bot, sleeping. I walked to it's back and saw it was open. _'well no mind looking, I'm dead any ways' _I think to my self as I went into the robot. I looked for it's battery. when I found the box that holds the battery of the robot. I noticed The battery was glowing blue. I opened the hatched I touched the battery and part of the energy came off and turned into a small ball. I shuted the hatch after grabbing the blue ball then left the robot. I put the ball in my pocket. then started to make my **own** robot.

In the end I killed a baby rabbit that had rusty red fur. I was able to make her look like an big rusty red rabbit.I made an outer shell to shape the look then kill a lot and I mean a lot of rusty red animals and covered the shell with the furs. so she will look so real. on two legs she would be six feet tall.

her powers: leap real high, run real fast, have in human strength, have real sharp claws and teeth, in human hearing, see through objects, see real far, talk in any human language & turn her hind legs into rockets, so she can fly off.

All powered by the blue ball he got from the construction bot. I placed the blue ball into her hatch, which was in her belly. After 10 minutes he gave up.

"an Hole week working on this & it failed! I'm barely a live! Used all the food and water I could find this week just to make a piece of trash that doesn't work!" I screamed to the sky. Then I heard a metal grinding metal sound. The robot got up and jumped high...just to fall back to earth. both eyes were blue...until the right one change to ivy green...ops! The loss of energy coming over me made me fall to the ground. making the newly activated robot look at me in confusion.

"it's ok I just haven't have any food or water today." I tell her. when she heard his she was off running to Metro City. _'oh no!'_ I thought right before I fell unconscious.

* * *

(the new robot's prov.)

The boy made me! I'll get the boy food and water!...what ever they are. I jumped to the floating city. I see the other humans eat and drink...stuff. I see a car getting filled with both! _'my lucky day ever!_' I think to my self. as it was about to leave I grab the back of it with my mouth. when it realized that it couldn't move it picked up speed. I soon lost my temper. I picked it up and Bam! it went when I threw it back down. The male got out screamed when it saw me then ran. _'chicken!_' I think happy to my self.

I under it and put all the weight on my back and started to run to were the poor, weak, boy lay on the earth. but an other robot stopped me.

"put the car full food and water down now!" said the robot...that looked like my creator! I growled at him. I started to run faster. soon found him far gone in the city as I fell to were creator is. Then my hind paws became rockets and slowed down mine and the 'car'. when I got their I saw that he was awake.

"You stole a car full of water and food for me!" he screamed. As I crawled out under the car.

"ya! You said you'll self that their no food or water any were down here!" I tell him.

"You work! I can't believe it!" He screams. Then I hear the robot start to come down from the city. I grabbed creator and hid him under trash. I started to growl. as the boy came down.

"Hay! give back that food and water! your a robot you don't need food or water to live." He says as he came close to the car. I jumped and bite his right arm.

"ah! get off! that hurts!" the boy screams. he grabs me by the scruff of my neck, making me howl in pain. My hind paws turn into rockets and starts to heat him up. he yelps and lets go. as his right arm leaks electricity, making flashes of blue dance over his arm. I leap and chomp down on his left shoulder. making him scream in pain he grabs me by my scruff again. he throws me and flies off back to the city.

"the robot is gone creator." I tell him as he comes out of hiding. I smile at him for I won my first fight.

"please call me toby." says crea-No-toby. I smile as he goes get food for him to eat as I watch waiting for the next fight with the robot, that dares look like toby.

* * *

(astro's prov.)

My arm and chest hurts! That big rabbit made a good fight. electricity dancing over my right arm and the left side of my chest. It was a real big rabbit!...but it was made of robotic parts! I flew to my house. Orrin Opened the door.

" Astro! what happened to you!" he screamed as he saw my arm and chest. He pulled my into the house and closed the door. and ran to get dad. some time later my dad and orrin came in.

"Astro what happened! What attacked you!" dad says as he picks me up and holds my out and away from him, mybe because he doesn't want to get electricity pass through his blood stream. he puts me in the car and tells orrin to drive up to the Ministry of Science. when we got their he grabbed my left arm and started to run to the lab.

"astro I have to take the core out to fix you. it for my safety and others who might help." he tells me.

"ok dad. just bring me back soon." I tell him.

"I promise I will astro." he says as he opens the hatch and takes my core out, making every thing go black.


	2. chapter 2

chapter two Oh and the robot has a scruff because a rabbit has one. It hurted her so much because toby didn't put protection on her neck so when astro pulled it destroyed her system, it also destroyed her voice box. Toby told her she has to find some tools. but he fixed her scruff but he needs tools to fix the voice box.

* * *

Astro's prov.

When I was put back online the first thing I asked was how long it took.

"A Week! "I screamed when dad told me.

" the damage was so bad if some one look close they would be able to see right through! While you were out the robot stolen a lot after the first day of repairing you. No one could stop it. It has a mind of it's own! The only person to touch it pulled it's neck like you did but it was upgraded for it did not do a thing." Dad informed me.

I sat up on the lab table.

"can we go back home to see the news." I ask as I stand up.

"sure astro but you won't like what you hear or see." dad says as orrin meets up at the car. He opens the door for us to get in. Orrin was talking but I was not listening for I saw thinking.

_'who minus dad came make an robot that can think and feel? Who minus dad is that smart? How can some one from the surface be able to make it! This just don't add up!'_ I thought. then we made it home. I plopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

"two days ago the six foot rogue rabbit robot attacked the Ministry of Science. It almost left to the surface with astro the robot that saved Metro city. But a young girl notice and took her parents car and rammed into the rogue robot. making it fall to the surface screaming an name. the young croa stables will not say what the robot scream that fateful night." said the reporter. as it showed pictures. I looked away as it showed the robot with my neck in it's mouth dragging me near the edge of the floating city.

"dad! I know were on the surface it is! let me go fight it!" I tell him as he look at the pictures.

"NO! I don't want to lose you too astro!" He screams when he heard what I said.

"please the city is scared! As the city's Hero I need to stop it." I scream back.

"fine, astro. Just be careful." he says as I run to the front door.

I flew to were I last saw of it. The first stolen car was still their. All the boxes empty. I hide In the closest box to the door.

"Skyefall! Have you found the tools yet? Your voice box is getting more damaged!" I heard a muffled voice say.A while later. I heard the voice again.

"I'm sorry! that your hurt I should of test your shell for weakness!" It said.

"Not t-t-to-toby's fault. R-r-robot boy f-f-fault!" I heard an shaken voice tell the first voice._ 'they are having a hard time talking!'_ I thought to my self.

"I'm going to bed. Skyefall you must go to sleep or you might over load. from all of the un-processed data from the 9 days of your existence." Said toby. then I heard digging.

"it might take 9 days to process. I have enough food to last 2 years! And you just laying around will scar the other robots out of their metal skins!" said toby to his robot. After two hours I came out to see that 'toby' was in a bed she must of stolen for him. And sure enough she was sleeping next to toby, who had one hand on her neck the other wrapped around her belly. I turned my scanners and scanned skyefall.

"her power cell must be in her belly but toby has hand over it so I can't see the power cell." I whispered to my self. Toby look around my age. I did look at his face as I moved his hand off of his robot. I still didn't look as I picked up the six foot robot...well only if she walked on her hind legs, which she doesn't. I put my right hand on her belly, while my left found her chest.I flew home then I realized it was 7 in the morning.

"DAD! good news I found her and she is in a 9 day coma." I yelled as I landed on the balcony.

"good now lets go to the ministry of science. to examine it." dad says when he enters. then he tells orrin to get the car ready. when it was dad went in first then me and the robot which stayed on my lap. when we got their I flew to dad's lab. I put her on the table, The table where I was created. awhile later dad came in with Dr. Elefun.

"Astro did you scan to see were the battery hatch is?" dad asked as they both flip skyefall on her back.

"yes but I could not find it because her creator had her neck and the middle of her belly covered... her creator's name is toby weird right?" I told the two. Dad pressed down on her belly lightly. an hatch revealed itself and dad slowly opened it, exposing an Blue Core. shocking me and dad.

"I thought this would happen." Dr. Elefun said when he saw the second blue core.

"What do you mean!?" Me and dad said at the same time.

"Zog still had some extra energy from the first blue core in him. If someone touched his battery if they do good with energy if they had it, the energy would split in two and the person can have one of the two. If they do evil if they had energy to feed a city it wouldn't split and it will wake the user up to get the evil away. And because toby would use it to make an kind robot that would be helpful to any. it saw that at good." Dr. Elefun informed.

"astro go find toby! while we make sure no one comes in here" dad told me. so I fly off to get him...

oh I'll be in for a surprise!

* * *

Autor Note:I always have one hand on my neck beagle basthound mix the other wrapped around her belly (she looks sad when I do) so that were I got the idea on how the two sleep.


	3. found out

skyefall's prov.

I let them scan me. I woke up an hour ago but I didn't move. As long as toby's safe I don't care what happens to me. As soon as I thought that I heard him scream.

"Skyefall! Help Me!" I heard him scream at the top of his lungs on the surface. I jumped up and off the table, scaring the two scientist. I ran to the window and jumped. I landed quickly. Then ran to the edge of the city and jumped. sure enough I saw the robot looking around camp for toby. I roared an un-known animal roar. The robot turned around in shock. I landed and charged at him. He was not prepared for he fell to the ground. I growled an bite his neck. He tossed and turned but couldn't get out of my hold. I knew I wasn't hurting him for I felt no sparks of energy coming from his neck. I dragged him away from camp, and hopefully away from toby. After 5 hours of running with him trying to get away. I placed him down. I then sat on his chest with his arms pined.

"What do you think you were doing?!" I screamed at him. The two doctors fixed my voice box thankfully.

"Trying to find your creator! He is under as arrest for stealing!" the robot said. I growled in anger.

"Toby is only an child! I stole so he could survive! He was almost dead when I first awoke! He made me as an last effort to survive!" I screamed at the robot.

"Do you know he is smart for an surface kid." The robot told me.

" How dare you! he was never here before! he woke up here an week before I was even activated! He used to live on the floating city!" I screamed. As I let go of him out of my anger. I ran back to camp, hopefully with no followers. Or someone would face an very angry robot.

* * *

astro prov. back at the ministry of science

I flew to the ministry after trying and failing at following skyefall. I walked into dad's lab, which is destroyed.

"what happened?" I asked as I looked around.

"it woke up. but it is very high tech for some surface person to make." Dad informed.

"I got information from the robot. toby used to live in metro city and 16 days ago found himself on the surface. And toby's just an kid. she been stealing all that stuff to help toby survive down there." I told them. Dad sat down.

"this can't be possible...how did toby survive the peacekeeper?!" He said Shockley.

"dad...what do you mean?" I asked. as he looked at me.

"the real toby died of the peacekeeper unveiling...but we gust wrong." He told me sadly.

"so what are we going to do?" I asked. As dad stand up. he walked to the computers.

"simple. try to get toby and the robot to come into the city." he said. As me and Dr. Elefun shared looks. this will be hard.


	4. 4

skyefall's prov.

I let them scan me. I woke up an hour ago but I didn't move. As long as Toby's safe I don't care what happens to me. As soon as I thought that I heard him scream.

"Skyefall! Help Me!" I heard him scream at the top of his lungs on the surface. I jumped up and off the table, scaring the two scientist. I ran to the window and jumped. I landed quickly. Then ran to the edge of the city and jumped. sure enough I saw the robot looking around camp for Toby. I roared an un-known animal roar. The robot turned around in shock. I landed and charged at him. He was not prepared for he fell to the ground. I growled and bite his neck. He tossed and turned but couldn't get out of my hold. I knew I wasn't hurting him for I felt no sparks of energy coming from his neck. I dragged him away from camp, and hopefully away from Toby. After 5 hours of running with him trying to get away. I placed him down. I then sat on his chest with his arms pined.

"What do you think you were doing?!" I screamed at him. The two doctors fixed my voice box thankfully.

"Trying to find your creator! He is under as arrest for stealing!" the robot said. I growled in anger.

"Toby is only a child! I stole so he could survive! He was almost dead when I first awoke! He made me as a last effort to survive!" I screamed at the robot.

"Do you know he is smart for a surface kid." The robot told me.

" How dare you! he was never here before! he woke up here a week before I was even activated! He used to live on the floating city!" I screamed. As I let go of him out of my anger. I ran back to camp, hopefully with no followers. Or someone would face a very angry robot.

* * *

astro prov. back at the ministry of science

I flew to the ministry after trying and failing at following skyefall. I walked into dad's lab, which is destroyed.

"what happened?" I asked as I looked around.

"it woke up. but it is very high-tech for some surface person to make." Dad informed.

"I got information from the robot. Toby used to live in metro city and 16 days ago found himself on the surface. And Toby's just a kid. she been stealing all that stuff to help Toby survive down there." I told them. Dad sat down.

"this can't be possible...how did Toby survive the peacekeeper?!" He said Shockley.

"dad...what do you mean?" I asked. as he looked at me.

"the real Toby died of the peacekeeper unveiling...but we gust wrong." He told me sadly.

"so what are we going to do?" I asked. As dad stand up. he walked to the computers.

"simple. try to get Toby and the robot to come into the city." he said. As me and Dr. Elefun shared looks. this will be hard.

" dad how will we do that?" I asked.

"ok here's the plan..."

* * *

skyefall's prov.

When Toby came out he hugged me. I smiled. then I heard the robot again! I dug a hole real fast, and big enough to place Toby. I placed him in the hole and sat in front of it. but the robot came from behind me and not in front of me! he picked Toby up by his shirt, and grabs me by my scruff. I scream and try to bite him.

"I wouldn't do that! because if I get hurt I might drop Toby to touch the wound!" the robot says. as he flies into the city. he goes to the labs. he comes in where I broke the glass hours earlier.

"it work dad! I saw able to get both!" the robot said as he let us go, and to my surprise Toby ran to the taller of the two hugged him and cried.

"I missed you dad." Toby whispered. I looked sadly at the son and father. I was made to protect Toby but now that _other_ robot can do it better! I started to run not near the window but into an wall...and fell into the elevator shaft. when I landed on the elevator I ran into the floor, making a hole in it. I had my eyes closed with tears coming out of my eyes, but soon my body ran out of fake tears. soon I fell out of the building and I flew away from the pain and sadness. _'I'm not need anymore and I have none thing to continue for.' _I thought as I fell unconscious.

* * *

I might make an other story were they go and try to find her...but until then! goodbye readers!


End file.
